Summer Love
by superloid
Summary: Not so long ago, no, it was exactly 37 years ago, just another girl was swept away by the shores of summer love. Following clichés, it never lasted, and was over before it really began. Neither wanted it to end, but really, when do they preserve? But always, will there be someone ready to read the story of two obviously fated lovers. MikuxKaito, MikuxLuka


Not so long ago, no, it was exactly 37 years ago, just another girl was swept away by the shores of summer love. Following clichés, it never lasted, and was over before it really began. Neither wanted it to end, but really, when do they preserve? But always, will there be someone ready to read the story of two obviously fated lovers.

A beach. The beach. Sand. Water. Sandcastles built by the young, crushed by the older. Just, a beach. Such a thought that love could be found in such a common place wandered the mind of naïve Miku Hatsune, whose premature heart longed for something. Miku had seen enough bad movies to know the beach was the place of meeting for two fated lovers, and she had seen enough bad movies to confirm the ending. Although her life was very different from a bad movie, she wasn't an outcast, or surprisingly beautiful under the glasses. She was middle class Miku, pale and mildly popular. Her bright unnatural hair colour attracted the eyes of many but she welcomed the attention. It was odd that she sat on the rocks, with her white summer dress that caressed her knees with an oversized straw hat, but she insisted that her meeting with her summer love must be perfect and predictable. It was, after all; a bad movie. And just because it was a bad movie, she stretched her vocal chords in a soothing melody which she was convinced made the air sweeter. Who will this man be? Which handsome young fellow will snatch her up and walk with her on the warm summer days? Rubbing his thumb across hers as they walk, clothed by dappled light. How will she break it off, leaving them both heartbroken and nostalgic when the season is mentioned? Will he ask 'Ma'am, would you like a hand down?' or maybe 'I couldn't help but hear your fragile voice on the wind, shall we talk?' Or will he be struck by her blue hair which was long enough to rest on the rocks she was seated upon. But hours passed, children running home, parents yelling for them to slow. Young lovers walking hand in hand, exchanging shy kisses by the shore. That night, and for many more after, Miku watched the sun sink into the ocean, letting the rock beneath her cool before leaving.

Miku's friends knew about her fantasy, and were usually generally concerned if she was living in her mind rather than reality.

"But Miku, honestly, it never happens like that, heck, it has never happened like that." Miku's good friend Rin Kagamine stressed into her phone.

"It will happen, I know it will, I will prove it to you," Miku was furious with Rin, as she was with anyone who thought her idea was madness. "I am going to leave for the beach right now, and I will return in a gentleman's arms." Miku snapped her phone shut and headed for the beach.

Miku climbed the familiar rocks and positioned herself so the wind blew through her locks, sending a stream of teal hair behind her. She looked out onto the sea, breathing in the salty ocean air, wishing on every grain of sand that this mystery man would appear. She sighed and opened her mouth and started to sing, making the air what she thought of as, bittersweet.

"Excuse me miss, your voice is lovely," A strange deep voice came out from behind her, Miku turned to see the mystery man. "I hope you don't mind, but I-I just wanted to tell you that."

Miku had been imagining this moment and had a response already planned. "Y-you heard me singing? T-thank you, you're very kind to approach me to tell me that." Miku hid her head in her hair, covering up a forced blush.

"Uh hey, no worries, I'm Kaito, nice to meet you." Kaito extended his arm with his hand out for a handshake.

"Kaito," She repeated. "What a handsome name, it suits you very well."

"It's an alright name I suppose, uh thanks," Kaito was confused at Miku's usage of old fashion terms. "So… What's yours?"

"Miss Miku Hatsune, thank you." Miku took his hand, but took it as him offering his hand to her to help her down. Kaito looked taken back, but helped her down anyway.

"What were you doing up there anyway?"

"I was just admiring the colours of the ocean, they're very beautiful."

"Just like you." Kaito complimented, flashing a smile at Miku. Miku really blushed this time, and her heart swelled. This is exactly what she had been hoping for, even if the name exchanging didn't go as well as planned.

"T-that is very kind of you, shall we walk?" Kaito looked unsure, but took her hand and set off down to the beach.

"What type of things are you into?" He asked, admiring the ocean scenery.

"What a forward question, but because you asked; I am into reading, acting, dancing, music and movies. I really do have a love for movies."

"Me too! I love really old movies, you know, ones like Grease?

"Grease is one of my favourites, I will admit." Miku smiled, he was perfect.

Miku and Kaito spent the rest of the afternoon strolling across the sandy beaches, hand in hand, conversing about movies and the like, and exchanging shy smiles. When dusk landed upon the beach, Miku told Kaito that she must leave, and ran off, with the rivers of her hair trailing behind her.

Miku was out of breath by the time she reached her house, which she unlocked and ran straight to her room. She dialled Rin's number and eagerly awaited the pickup.

"Hey Miku, 'sup"

"Rin, do you recall me telling you earlier that I would be in a man's arms by the end of the day?"

"Miku that was only like 2 hours ago or something of course I remember. Also, do you have to use such formal language? I mean come on, this is the 21st century."

Miku ignored everything and continued, "A gentleman named Kaito commented on my 'lovely' singing and strolled the stretch of the beach with myself."

"Aw congrats Miku! Your old fashioned thingy worked out for you. So, is he hot?" Rin asked eagerly, but she was genuinely surprised that it worked, and went just like a bad movie.

"He was indeed handsome," Miku thought back to the blue haired beauty and sighed deeply when she thought of his deep voice, and caring words. "I am very lucky to have met such a man."

"Yeah okay I agree, make sure he treats you right 'kay? Now I have to go, Len's calling and you know how he gets if I don't answer." Len was Rin's boyfriend of years, they got on extremely well, but Len was very protective of Rin and couldn't bear to be apart from her.

"I do know, I shall leave you to your love, goodbye Rin." Miku closed her phone gently, and let her mind think of the dashing man she had met that afternoon. She opened her sketchbook and began sketching his manly features and his beautiful blue hair.

Miku's phone beeped, waking her from her sleep which had been filled with dreams of the blue haired gentleman from the day before. It was Rin.

'Hey gotta ask tho, did you get his #?'

'I did not ask for a mobile number, no.' Miku pressed send and flopped back onto her pillow, wishing the blond hadn't woken her from her sleep. It was only 9:58AM on their summer break, and Miku enjoyed sleeping in.

'How you gonna meet him again? Just randomly meet in town or something?'

'I suppose'

No reply from Rin came after that. Miku got out of bed and stretched her arms above her head, walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She decided she would go into town and keep an eye out for the boy. After Miku had eaten and changed, she walked into town, scanning the crowds of people for her beloved blue boy. She passed and ice-cream shop and spotted Kaito ordering. Miku entered the shop and made her way over to Kaito, trying to slow down her walking speed, as it sped up when she was excited.

"Oh Miku, hey!" Kaito waved and gestured for Miku to come to him.

"Good morning Kaito, how are you?

"I'm pretty good, thanks for asking, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you." The silence was almost deafening, and neither looked like they had something to say.

"Would you like an ice cream?" Kaito asked, reaching for his that he had ordered. Miku nodded and pointed to her favourite flavour, mint. Kaito paid for her ice cream and they left the shop smiling.

"What would you like to do today?" Miku asked between licks of ice cream.

"Whatever the lady pleases." Kaito laughed. He had picked up on her old fashioned vocabulary and decided to play along.

"I would really like to go to the park, we can talk there." Miku smiled at Kaito sweetly.

"Sure let's head there now." Kaito reached for Miku's hand, which she accepted and blushed when he rubbed his thumb across hers. Perfect she thought.

"Uh, excuse me, please, miss!" A voice called from somewhere. Miku turned around looking for the source of the voice. "Miss, over here, please." Miku turned around completely and was surprised to see the voice was from a beautiful woman with rose pink hair that reached the small of her back.

"Just hold on a moment Kaito," Miku dropped Kaito's hand and approached the woman, who was younger than she had first thought. She looked troubled and Miku wanted to be of help. "Are you okay miss?"

"I-I'm just a little lost, sorry, I-I ah also wanted to tell you, your hair is really pretty."

"Please don't apologise, there is nothing to be sorry for, I will help you. T-thank you, your hair is very beautiful itself."

"That's kind of you, my name is Luka, nice to meet you." Luka said with a smile. Miku instantly felt relaxed around the girl and returned the smile.

"My name is Miku, it's my pleasure. Where are you looking for?"

"That's a beautiful name by the way, I'm looking for the park, and I heard the view is spectacular!" Luka said as her eyes sparkled.

"I was just- we were on our way to the park, would you like to join us?" Miku said, gesturing to Kaito who was beginning to look annoyed.

"O-Oh you're with someone, I didn't realise it was t-that kind of thing, if you could just tell me the way…" Luka looked flustered as she looked over at the boy who was holding two ice cream cones and tapping his foot with impatience.

"No, you're free to come, actually, I invite you!" Miku said, oblivious to Kaito.

"Thank you very much, Miku." Luka said sweetly and followed Miku over to Kaito who was now wearing a smile.

"Hello, my name is Kaito, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Kaito, I'm Luka."

"Let's go!" Miku said and the three of them made their way to the park, admiring the shallow river and collection of trees and shrubs.

The three talked as if they were old friends, and instantly clicked, but it could not be hidden from Kaito that Luka was attracted to Miku. Miku seemed oblivious, but Kaito was suspecting that Miku was responding in a positive way.

"I'm afraid I must leave," Miku said 2 hours after they had arrived at the park. "Could I please get your number?" Miku looked at Luka with a smile. "And yours as well, if you do not mind Kaito."

Miku handed Luka her phone, and waited for her to create a contact for herself and enter the details. Luka handed the phone to Kaito who did the same.

"I hope to see you around Luka, please don't hesitate to ask anything. I'll see you soon Kaito." Miku waved at them both and headed home with her chest pounding.

Miku completed her evening routine of showering, eating and reading before settling into bed where she dreamt of tomorrow.

Luka lay awake in her holiday house, listening to the sound of the ocean waves crashing into the sand. She long awaited for the time where she would receive a text from Miku, who she thought was the purest person she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She wished upon every star in the sky, that in her short months up here, the beauty would return the affection.

Days passed, Miku met with Kaito every other day, and kept Rin up to date on their outings. Miku's dream man had entered her life, and she had never felt so fulfilled. Miku had forgotten to text Luka and organise something, but Luka had spotted Miku when she was with Kaito, but decided to leave them alone, Luka had accepted that Miku was not interested, and was clearly together with Kaito, but it still pained her deeply when she saw her walking hand in hand with a boy who was not going to be around forever. It crushed Luka.

Luka despised the horrible movies, where two meet and one falls at first sight. Luka disapproved of anyone who said that they had fell in love at first sight, and dismissed the thought that it was even possible. That was until it happened to her, and when it did she was shocked with herself, and brushed it off as just being physically attracted to Miku, but her pride was not hard to swallow, and she accepted her feelings. One day, Luka had told herself. One day, she was going to say something, or else she'll be mentally stuck at the beach forever.

Miku decided to text Luka, to see how she was enjoying her summer holiday, and to ask if she would like to join Miku on a walk on through the trees. Miku nearly instantly got a positive reply, and the two spend minutes working out details. Miku slept that night, but Luka spent as much time as she could, being awake. When she was awake, she was aware of Miku's existence, and that was better than any dream.

Luka confessed to Miku that day. It wasn't anything special, just those three over-used words. Miku was taken back, and she told Luka about Kaito. Luka told Miku that she wasn't there to do anything, just that she wouldn't be able to move on if it was left unsaid. That night when the two had parted, Luka was left with a bittersweet taste on her tongue, Miku however, had a small kindle of fire lit in her heart. The match stick had not been Kaito, nor the sweet words and actions he had shown her, but the natural, simplicity of Luka, and her pure love.

Nearly the whole of the summer passed, and on the last day, Miku decided to complete her bad movie love story.

"Kaito, we must talk." Miku said to the boy who had tended to all her desires so far this summer.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I- I have to leave you."

"You're breaking up with me?" Kaito looked genuinely shocked.

"I am, and I am sorry it had to end like this, please, remember us."

"I can't actually fucking believe this." Kaito spat out, instantly regretting what he said.

"I'm sorry." Miku said, steeping away from him.

"I'm sorry Miku, I- I shouldn't have said that. It's not my decision, I-I'm just a little… Shocked." Miku nodded and stepped closer to Kaito.

"I will, always remember you Kaito, as my summer love." She kissed him sweetly on the cheek and turned.

"Goodbye Miku." He called.

Miku pulled out her phone as fast as she could, and called Luka's number.

"M-Miku! Hey, what's happening?"

"Luka, can I meet you?"

"Hey Miku, you alright? You sound puffed, are you okay?" Luka asked, sounding worried.

"Please tell me I can meet you."

"Y-yeah of course, you know where the beach house is don't you?"

"I will be there soon." Miku flipped her phone down and sprinted towards the holiday beach house.

Miku finally arrived and saw Luka in loose denim shorts and a faded pink shirt with spaghetti straps.

"Luka!" Miku called, running towards her with her arms spread wide. Luka opened her arms and welcomed Miku into an embrace.

"Luka," Miku said in between short breaths. "Please, listen."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Luka I-, I-, I love you." Miku grabbed Luka's face and kissed her softly on the lips. Luka's eyes widened, but quickly deepened the kiss before pulling away. "Don't worry about Kaito, just, us." Miku smiled.

"M-Miku, I-… I love you, I really do. I have ever since I laid eyes on your ivory skin, I, I was intoxicated." Luka's words were rushed, and her eyes fell to the ground. "B-But I'm leaving today."

Miku knew Luka was leaving, Miku had known ever since Luka had confessed. Miku knew it couldn't happen.

"I-I don't care, let us have a minute together, let us swim, Luka please, just one minute together."

Miku and Luka had more than one minute together. They walked down the beach, hand in hand, and exchanged kisses by the shore. With the dappled light that clothed them, they walked through the trees, enjoying each-others company. They sang together as they watched the sun set. Miku had been so caught up with wanting to live like this, that she never lived it. Luka had shown her, the real meaning of summer love. Miku had shown Luka, love at first sight. Each had moved on after that, but neither forgot the other. They never made contact each-other after that day.

Luka got married and had two children, her husband; a loving purple haired man who adores he children and is a stay at home dad. Luka became a teacher, and taught world history.

Miku was married, but discovered her husband was cheating on her. When Miku found out her husband had been going behind her back with her first summer love, Kaito, she quickly divorced and vowed to never marry again. She was between jobs for some time, but discovered her love and talent for photography.

The parting between the two girls had been saltier than the ocean air Miku once lived in for days, waiting for the perfect man to approach her, but sweeter than the ice cream she had shared with that one man. The two girl's last kiss had been long and full of passion. Miku had watched Luka's family car pull away, and had blown a final kiss to the beauty, as she drove away, for the first and final time.

37 years it must have been. 37 years ago tears of pure, not true, but pure love had tumbled out of the eyes of two young girls. 37 years ago, one girl was in love with the picture perfect summer love story. 37 years ago, the other thought it was nonsense. 37 years ago, the first girl got her perfect summer love story. 37 years ago, the other learnt a lesson. 37, long, long years ago, two girls fell in love, and acted out, a perfect summer love story.

**A/N: Uh hey there. Firs time posting a fic on here, and this was originally a one-shot, but it got kind of long. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
